XSTAC Shen Gong Wu
Shen Gong Wu in my fanon. Shen Gong Wu *Mantis Flip coin Let's you backflip and jump about. Found in America in Jerome's neighbourhood. Omi wins it in a Shen Gong Wu duel. *Serpent's tail Let's you turn intangible so you can go through things. The reversing mirror's effect makes it turn intangible beings like ghosts solid. It is found in an Egyptian pyramid by Kimiko. This Shen Gong Wu keeps moving between Xiaolin and Heylin hands. *Shroud of shadows Turns you invisible as long as you wear it, like an invisibility cloak. Found in the property of Morphious the Magnificent, a magician on tour through Europe. The Monks get very lucky and win it in a Shen Gong Wu duel. Good thing too as it would be very helpful for stealing things. *Eye of Dashi Named after Master Dashi. It projects lightning bolts at people. One of two initial Shen Gong Wu already in the Monk's care. *Two Tun Tunic A heavy suit of armour that makes whoever wears it indistructible. Unfortunately it is very heavy and difficult to move in. One of two initial Shen Gong Wu already in the Monk's possession. *Fist of Tebigong Allows the users to punch very hard, sending foes flying. It even works against the Two Tun Tunic. Clay can also use his earth elemental powers to punch with a fist of stone or cause earthquakes by punching the ground. Found in a quarry. *The monkey staff Turns whoever uses it into a monkey. Jack and Oscar's favourite Shen Gong Wu. Oscar's monkey form in particular is himself covered in brown fur with a brown prehensile tail. Monkey Oscar wears a diaper and unfortunately makes use of them, a lot. Lost briefly to Jack, currently in the Monk's care. *Tangleweb comb A comb with tentacle like teeth that grow to incredible lengths and tie people up. Can also grab things with it. It requires tremendous concentration to use though. Found in the same episode as the Monkey Staff. *Golden Tiger claws Let's the user teleport to wherever they please by cutting holes in time and space with it. Katnappé wins them in a Shen Gong Wu. *Changing Chopsticks Allows the user to shrink themselves. To undo this the chopsticks must be used with the reversing mirror for the opposite effect of growing instead. Teddy likes to shrink people with them. *Jet Bootsu A pair of shoes with jets in the soles to allow the wearer to fly very fast. Jack often has them to fly about his lair. *Sword of the Storms Allows the user to control the wind, when combined with the eye of Dashi the user can become intangible and move as fast as lightning. As the Monk of wind, Raimundo uses this one a lot. *Helmet of Jong Allows the user to see behind themselves. As if they have eyes in the back of their head. It forms Mala Mala Jong's head. *Third arm Sash A sash worn around the waist that also acts as an extra arm, for multi tasking. Omi uses it often. Teddy also wears it often when his paws are full and he needs to grab baby Oscar if he's about to wander off. *Ring of nine dragons Allows the user to split themselves up into multiple copies, each with only a fraction of strength and one aspect of personality e.g. Anger, happy, fear etc. *Falcon's eye Allows its user to see through anything solid, for spying on others. Oscar has some very, perverted uses for it... *Sapphire dragon Turns people into sapphire statues. Unfortunately the Shen Gong Wu has a mind of its own and can control people turned into sapphire as its mindless slaves. The dragon's only weakness is soot. *Orb of Tsunami Allows the user to summon a deluge of water, Omi being the Monk of water can also make it produce ice to freeze himself and others. Very useful when trapped in the past. Was under Papa Bailey's care but was stolen by Jack. Omi then won the orb back. *Star of Hanabi This Shen Gong Wu shoots fire at foes. It also glows in the dark and Kimiko can throw it like a flaming frisbee. It can also power machines. *Lotus twister Allows the user to stretch their arms and legs to incredible lengths as if they're made of rubber. Found in the Everglades. *Longi Kite When worn on the user's back, they can fly with a pair of dragon wings, unlike the wings of Tinabi they have total control over their new powers. *Tongue of Saipeng Allows the user to talk to animals. When used with the Monkey Staff allows the user to control an army of green monkeys but only on the year of the monkey. Oscar uses this when visiting the Jumanji cartoonverse to talk to the animals, they don't have much to say... *Sun Chi Lantern. This lantern's light absorbs the chi of whoever it shines on, in the case of the monks, it absorbs their elemental powers. It can also be used as a regular lantern to see in the dark. Oscar uses it as a night light. Category:Shen Gong Wu Category:BlueKraid